Prince Charming in a Trench Coat: Part One
by Ariesque
Summary: Rogue stumbles upon Gambit and it is Gambit while struggling on the team and her powers. Could she help him realize his destiny, or will he do the intended for her?


Prince Charming in a Trench Coat: Part One  
By: Ariesque  
  
Author's Note: When I started writing this story, I knew nothing about Gambit/Remy's past. So, forget the New Orleans  
plot, his thick accent or Kurt's or Rogue's cuz I can't write like that, his real name - Remy LeBeau or something like that,   
or the real authentic powers of his. I couldn't understand the description the sites gave me on his info, so I'm sticking with   
this story. I'm sorry if you tend to go off with the New Orleans thing, but I can't change it now. Besides, I think it sounds   
good the way it is.   
  
Rogue splashed through the gathering puddles which formed underneath her as the rain clouds hovered   
in the motionless air. Thoughts raced throughout her mind as she neared her destination: a familiar bar where she  
usually hung out before she joined the X-Men. It was late in the evening, but Rogue didn't care. The darker it is, the  
harder it is for them to find me, she thought, as she pulled open the door and entered the cozy-lit bar. Booze was  
strong in the air as Rogue moved to the high seats by the bar. She was drenched in rain, but it didn't matter. The  
others would never find her here.  
"Rogue," the bartender said, as he looked over his shoulder. "It's been awhile."  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, I've been busy," she said gloomily. There were only four people in the entire bar, and  
before long, Rogue found herself watching the two other men play pool.   
"They're good," she mumbled under her breath.   
The bartender raised an eyebrow. "They aren't regular customers here, but they came here to play-off. That  
one over at the left is Rusty Jones. He always has a crowd to watch him play because he's so good. But the other guy  
is a real challenge, and the crowd left since they realized Rusty wasn't going to win."  
Rogue nodded as she watched the bartender clean a glass. "A rookie at the play," she muttered, sipping the   
soda that was placed on the counter by the bartender. After a few minutes, the rookie was able to shoot three of his   
balls into the pocket, and before long, the rookie was counting his earnings while Rusty walked through the door with  
a bitter frown on his face.   
"That was a good play," the bartender commented at the rookie, who was gathering his things by the pool tables.  
"Thanks, I didn't think that Rusty was really easy to beat," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.   
He then slid in the seat next to Rogue and ordered a soda while resting his arms on the counter.   
"So where you come from?" the bartender asked as he filled up a glass before sliding it down the counter.  
"Good question," the rookie answered, bringing the cup to his lips. "I guess, I don't come from anywhere."   
"Well, surely you know what you're doing here," the bartender continued to chat. Rogue pretended to look into  
her glass as if the contents were the most interesting thing in the world. She was in for a little snooping, and this seemed  
like the perfect chance to do so.  
"I don't know. I guess to gamble and bet. That's what I usually do."  
"You look pretty young to be doing those things."  
"Yeah, well, no one said you couldn't learn the tricks of the trade at my age."  
"And you've been traveling around?"   
"Naw, but I'm planning to go to New Orleans with the savings I have in mind. Got to get my life on track now  
that I have something to do while living."  
The bartender nodded as he disappeared to enter the back room. Rogue avoided meeting the rookie's eyes  
which she noticed kept wandering around the room. The silence was broken by a straw sucking air. It was the rookie,  
who was now looking down at his cup full of ice.   
Placing a dollar bill on the counter, he started to head out, when there was a clutter of pans and glass in the  
back room, and as though curiously, the rookie edged to the back door and disappeared. Rogue was surprised that  
he did this, but didn't question anything further. She could hear shouting, and as she ran to the back of the bar, she  
heard the deafening sounds of gunshots that filled the night. But what really shocked her was when she was close to  
the back door, holographic playing cards were being thrown in the air and dispersed in massive balls of flames. What  
was happening? Rogue asked herself as she suddenly caught sight of the rookie standing in front of the bartender  
who was knocked out cold and on the ground while the rookie continued his little fight. Without a second thought,  
Rogue sprang forward and tackled an armed man who was aiming his gun at the rookie. She fought him to the   
ground, and was able to pound him against a pipe and land unto the stairs. A playing card whizzed past her cheek   
as she turned around to face another man who was aiming the gun at her head. But the gun was knocked out of his  
hands with another holographic playing card which stunned the man for a moment before Rogue tackled him to   
the ground. She then managed to throw him into a dumpster with the other man and slammed the cover before   
they could holler for help.   
Rogue wiped her gloved hands on her skirt while smirking at the fabulous work she had just accomplished.   
Then, she caught sight of a hand reach for her shoulder, and grabbing the arm, whirled the man to the ground as well.   
"Whoa! I didn't think I did anything!" the man said, and Rogue recognized him as the rookie from the bar.  
She quickly let go of his arm as he struggled to get up and take a good look at her.   
"Sorry, it's just that I get all jumpy when it comes to fighting with these goons," she said, watching as the  
rookie stood up, gazing down at her while he rubbed his neck.   
"Well, I'm impressed," he answered her apology, and managed to cast a smile at her.  
"You sure did cream those guys."   
"Am I supposed to be flattered?" Rogue challenged, resting her hands on her hips.  
"I don't know," the rookie shrugged as he shifted his postion to another foot.  
"I don't like flattery from strangers," Rogue said, her voice chipped and strangely high.  
"Then why are you blushing?" the man asked, running a hand through his firery red hair which stuck up in  
tousled spikes on his head. Rogue had never realized that; or the fact that she ever had any color to her face. She   
put her head down, ashamed for letting a stranger confront her with such a fact. For a few mintues, no one dared  
to say a word, until Rogue thought of something to say.   
"Is the bartender all right?"   
The rookie turned around in surprise as if he hadn't noticed that the man was knocked out cold. Checking his   
pulse, the rookie smiled up at Rogue.   
"Yup. He's alive. He's fine enough for us to leave him in the bar." Rogue watched as the rookie shifted his arms   
under the man and carried him back into the bar. Rogue coudn't believe she was actually following, but then again,  
what else was there to do?   
The rookie rested the bartender on the couch and left a window open. Turning to Rogue, he pondered a bit   
before taking up his stuff and pushing open the door. Rogue wondered what time it was and if anyone had even  
noticed she was gone. She didn't realize the man was still at the door until he asked, "Are you going to stay with the  
bartender?" Rogue looked up at him, surprised that he was even concerned. "Why? Do I look like I wanna stay here?"   
Rogue asked, pouting a bit to show that she was big girl.   
"I guess...not. I better get going. Maybe I'll see you around," the rookie mumbled upon taking a step out the  
door. Rogue didn't understand why she felt a pang of guilt, but she always had a habit of making it worse.   
"Maybe, but next time I won't care." Then the door was shut and Rogue was left to stare at the wooden,   
dark door while still wondering what time it was.  
  
Rogue stepped into the Institute at a quarter past one in the morning. She had made sure the bartender   
came to before going into the streets. She knew that those few blocks were heavy on crime, but she made herself look  
tough to beat anyone twice her size so that no one would mess with her. Not taking any chances, she flew up the stairs  
and into the silent, dark hallway. It was so... quiet. Not usual for what she had to endure each day. Maybe I should   
stay out late more often, she thought to herself as she edged to her bedroom door and creaked it open. She could hear  
Kitty breathing in the dark room, and she cautioned herself while closing the door behind her. It was too dark to see  
anything, and as Rogue finally figured, she would have to sleep in her combat boots and skimpy skirt and tank to avoid  
waking up Kitty. Rolling on her side, she reached to pull the covers over her body, when she heard Kitty mumble,   
"Prof. Xavier is going to have you murdered." Rogue turned to her, a look of mystery on her face. "And what makes  
you think that?"   
"What doesn't? Mr. Logan's been out looking for you for, like, a gazillion times, and he's about had it to his  
head with it. Everyone's looking forward to, like, seeing you get one of those peace/talk lecters from Xavier himself.  
You are so going to get it in the morning," Kitty continued, and Rogue could almost see a smile on her face.   
"Rwrr, someone punched your buttons the wrong way before bedtime," Rogue said before turning away from  
her roommate. She heard Kitty stir in the darkness that floated all around them.  
"The Prof. got a reading that you've been with a guy all night. Tell me honestly, Rogue, is he cute?" she asked.  
Rogue rolled her eyes, perferable to the dark. "Go to sleep, Kitty, or else you're going to get on my bad side."   
With that, Kitty said nothing more, and Rogue was able to fall asleep with her thoughts of what had happened  
that night.   
  
Kurt appeared in a spoof of mist as was usual every morning.   
"Well, elf boy, you made it here before half-pint did - good job," Logan said in his usual grouchy mood.   
"Yes, well, Katzchen will just have to deal with the lesser eggs today," Kurt said and asked Miss Ororo to pass the  
sausages.  
"So, did Little Miss Gothic come back last night?" Kurt asked Prof. Xavier, who entered the room with a whiz  
of his wheelchair.  
"Certainly. She is unharmed, and though her night's roam put everyone off guard for a moment, she has   
stumbled upon who appears to be another mutant."   
Kurt stopped stuffing his mouth with eggs as Logan looked up from his newspaper.   
"New mutant? How come your computer detector didn't sense this one coming?" Kurt asked, curiousity   
arousing his mind.   
"I don't know. But we must look around for this new person, and Rogue could help us reach him." He then  
left the dining room to go tell Rogue the news and what she must do to help lead them to this new mutant.   
  
Mystique stood by Magneto, who was telling her of a new mutant.   
"He's very valuable, and could be further used in the Brotherhood," Magneto said, and Mystique smiled.   
"He could be of another character, someone so suspicious and then again, anything's worth keeping than   
losing to Xavier," she said, remembering how valuable Rogue was and yet, let her slip through her fingers.   
"Every mutant is worth keeping. Just be sure to get him," Magneto said, and disappeared from the room.   
Mystique smiled evilly before she opened the door. "Boys, I have something for you all to do," she said, and closed the  
door behind her.   
  
He jumped unto the high seat again. He was up all last night thinking about that incident that occured in   
the same bar with that... girl. He brushed on his gloves and shot a smirk at the bartender.  
"How's your head?" he asked, noticing how badly it was wrapped.   
"I have a pounding headache, but the doctor said it ain't anything serious. I'm taking so many pain killers,   
it's like crazy," the man said, and poured down a glass of the soda.   
"I'll say," the rookie said, taking up the glass and holding it against his mouth. The front door was pushed open,  
and the bartender looked up. He then mumbled something, motionless for a moment while the rookie followed his   
gaze to the girl standing at the door. The same girl from last night. The same girl that he stayed up thinking about all  
night. The same girl that was driving him crazy. His heart gave a skip as she walked in, grazing the high chairs and taking  
the seat next to him.  
"Might as well pour me a soda right now, I think I'll be shooting some pool today," she mumbled to the bartender,  
who did as she wanted. As she watched the glass fill to the rim, she wondered what to say next. Prof. Xavier said to talk   
to him smoothly. Possibly some way to get them yapping. But what?  
She drummed her fingers on the counter while waiting for the soda and reached for the pool stick that the  
bartender had placed on the counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the guy next to her was eyeing  
the stick. Good, she thought, picking it up, I caught his attention.   
"You look like you wanna play," she said, finding his stare and holding on to it.   
He looked surprised, but replaced his expression with a wide smirk. "You read my mind," he said, grabbing  
the second stick and jumping off the high chair. They chose an open pool table and Rogue positioned the balls before   
chalking the end of her stick.  
"You go on, I'm not the best at this game," she said, giving him her usual black look of evil before concentrating   
on chalking the end. The rookie shrugged, took up his stick, and made the first shot. Three colored balls went in as Rogue   
watched, her eyes widening a bit.  
"You like playing?" he asked her, positioning himself before shooting another three more balls into the goals.   
"Uh, I don't know. I've played it, but I know for a fact that I'm not good." The guy looked up at her, locks of hair  
falling as he did so.   
"That's okay. I'll just give you a few pointers," he said, walking up to her. At first she wanted to turn and run or   
bite him to say the least, but she froze. God, Prof. was going to have to pay big time for this. "You watch the ball, think   
of where it should hit, and then shoot." His voice startled her; it was soft and smug, the way she could never imagine   
hearing Scott's voice. But she decided not to think that far. At least, not just yet.  
"So," Rogue said, still mesmerized on sharpening her stick, "do you come here often?" She sounded like some  
guy trying to hit on a chick. She sounded pathetic in other words. The guy stifled a small laugh and glanced up at her.  
"Not really. I like to play pool here since it ain't so crowded." Rogue frowned. She hated it when guys just laughed  
for no reason, or maybe it was just her. Anyway, at least he didn't have a strong attitude or else she would have   
exploded by now. She noticed that he had managed to pocket five more balls. Now he was going for another one.   
"Uh, do you want to try?" he suddenly asked, her, and Rogue jumped. The chalk was rubbing off unto her gloves,   
and she felt the color rising to her cheeks.   
"I guess so. We ain't betting anything on this right? Cuz I ain't paying up for anything except my soda," she reasoned,  
he southern accent at hold. It surprised her when he just shrugged. Other guys would have gave her a puppy look or met  
with the attitude, but shrugging was something new. And it scared her.  
"I don't see any point in doing so. Anyway, I doubt that you even wanted to play. I don't like betting girls unless  
there's a reason. And I don't think there is any," he said, and Rogue moved the stick a little. The ball brushed against   
another one, and that made it go into the pocket. I made it in! her mind screamed as she forced her muscles not to smile.   
"That wasn't bad," the guy said, shining an innocent smile at her, "but you see, that was my ball."   
Rogue frowned. "I told you I wasn't good," she said, wanting to pound the table. She could have, if the bartender   
wasn't watching them. Act calm, act calm, she reminded herself, and looked up at him.   
"And I told you that's okay. That's why we ain't betting anything, all right?" he asked her, and she nodded it   
dismay. This wasn't the all around smooth coversation, but at least they were making progress.   
Well, sort of.  
Rogue hit another ball before standing up straight and leveling up to him. She never liked it when guys were  
taller than her. It made her feel small. "All right," she muttered, letting him finish off the play. Rogue then moved back   
to the bar and picked up her glass which was still sitting on the counter. Moving it to her lips, she took gigantic gulps until  
her glass was nearly done. Looking up, she saw the rookie walking to her, and all she could do was turn white and look   
like she didn't have a care in the world.   
He was now hovering over her now, and Rogue could feel his eyes on her. "I know you really didn't want to play,"  
he said, and Rogue just hung her head as if in defeat. "What's the real reason you invited me into it?" Rogue shifted her   
weight from one boot to the other. How to tell him? There's got to be a way...  
"Buy me my drink and I'll tell you the whole thing," she finally said, turning her gaze from the floor to his eyes.  
"Already covered. Shall we take this outside?" he asked, and Rogue widened her eyes a bit. This guy was really   
freaking her out. Real icksm as Kitty would say.   
"Fine. But don't get any ideas that I'll be easy going with anything. I'm not like that," she said, leading the way  
to the door.   
"I think I already found that out," he replied, shutting the door behind him. They walked past the bar and into  
the downtown area where most of the small shops were. It was quiet for it was early and the shops didn't open until ten.   
Rogue kept her arms folded across her chest and tried her best to think of where to start.   
"So are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask for my money back?" the rookie asked her, and Rogue shrugged.   
"Save your complaints. You bought my drink before I made the deal, so don't expect to get everything."   
Aren't you touchy," he dared to say, and Rogue fumed with anger.   
"Listen buddy, I ain't the type of girl that would undergo your stupid comments, k? I hate it when guys start to  
take over the scene and think they're all macho and stuff - it ticks me off that some guys act really pathetic."  
Silence seeped between the two, and the guy shrugged.   
"Am I supposed to apologize here?" he asked, and Rogue turned away from him.  
"I don't know. Are you willing to?" she asked, her voice calmer now. There was a fierce pause before anyone  
said anything.   
"Yeah... sorry..." he mumbled, but his voice didn't sound ashamed. Nobody had the audasity to apolgize to  
Rogue. And she hated how this guy always beat the odds. It was almost a - habit - . Now this really scared Rogue.  
"I was justa kiddin wit tyah," she said, letting her southern accent flow smooth. "I didn't need no stinkin apology.   
I thought you'd know that by now."  
The rookie smirked. "I've learned from girls that you shouldn't take any chances. You are definitely an example."  
Rogue wanted to smile, but she had the habit to resist. Besides, it was a habit.  
"Anyway," she said, jumping off the subject and keeping her eyes on the shops. "You seemed like the type of   
unusual unrealistic guy with what you call the tricks of the trade. You seemed willing to be open, ya know, to things..."  
The guy turned to her, and she noticed something that she never saw before. It looked like - anger.  
"Are you saying I'm different?" he asked harshly, and Rogue knew she didn't reach him the way she was supposed to.  
"No, I..."  
"So you know too. Why doesn't the whole world know?"   
Rogue didn't completely understand what he was so outraged about until he showed her.   
"I knew you wouldn't understand me completely. Something was missing, something was just bound to come up,  
but I wasn't aware that it would be so noticable," he said, and suddenly three holographic cards appeared in his hand. He  
was furious, and Rogue now understood. He thought that she didn't accept him as... as he was - a mutant.  
"Okay, just wait a darn minute," she said, holding up a finger. "Don't jump to any conclusions just yet. Stay on  
track with me, okay? You said that it was okay that I couldn't play pool, then why should it not be okay if I knew what   
you really are?"   
He seemed to calm down, since the cards were gone from his hands. "You wanna tell me what you know?" he   
asked Rogue, as he sat down on the sidewalk curb. Rogue took her seat next to him, her eyes on the black tar road.   
"I know that you're a mutant," she said slowly, watching him as she did so. "Your powers are strong and you want  
it to go away, but it won't. It's causes anger, since it's what keeps everyone away." He closed his eyes, intending to ease his  
anger. Rogue would have to convince him that his powers were a gift - not a curse. "I guess I'm here to help you through  
understanding your powers." She wasn't really truthful with this - she couldn't even consider her power to be a gift. How  
could it? She couldn't even touch a person, let alone get close to someone.   
"How would you know? There is no way you could know how it feels like," he mumbled, running a nervous hand  
through his red hair.   
"Believe me, I know," she said, and he looked at her with a puzzled look. "Okay, look, I have powers too, and I had  
my dillemas and traumas, but this guy - Professor Xavier - helped me through it all. I can't really control them yet, but   
I'm trying." She held back a sigh as she eyed her gloved hands. Her heart ached the way it had when she talked to Scott  
about being close to someone but couldn't, and she startled herself as she caught the gaze of the rookie who was staring  
at her.   
"Powers? Explain," he said, and Rogue bit her lip.   
"All right, but you asked for it," she said, taking off her gloves and picking up his hand in hers. With a small shock,   
she drained some of his power into her, and immediately let go. She noticed how he shivered from what was the shock,  
and showed him the holographic cards in her hands.  
"My power is your power, and I have to be careful when getting close to someone. They might just end up in the  
hospital because of the shock," she said, making the cards disappear. The rookie gave her a surprised expression before it  
evaporated into a smile.   
"Well, isn't that something," he said, and got to his feet. Rogue did the same, though straightening her skirt and   
checking the time.   
"My ride should be here any minute. I guess I'll see you at the bar - same time?"   
The rookie smiled. "Sure, if you tell me your name."   
Rogue flushed white - she nevered realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself.   
"Rogue -" She was interrupted by an annoying beep from a nearby car. It was Scott who came speeding off the  
road. For a minute, she thought she saw a look of jealousy on the rookie's face, but that dissovled into a drop-dead,   
beautiful smile.  
"Just call me Gambit. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and turned around, walking down the sidewalk without   
looking back. Rogue watched after him before jumping into the car.  
"So that's the guy? I wonder what his powers are," Scott said, his hands griping the wheel.   
"You'll see," Rogue said, and the car sped off at the break of the afternoon.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
Well, how was it? Give me the reviews if you liked it or not, and don't foreget to read the conclusion, Part Two!   
Now for all the disclaimer stuff. I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters it's as simple as that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
